stravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Greaves
Alice Greaves attends Barnsbury Comprehensive, along with the Stravaganti from England. She is Georgia O'Grady's best friend and Sky Meadows's first girlfriend. Overview Alice is introduced in City of Stars as a shy girl who recently began attending Barnsbury Comprehensive. Her parents divorced shortly after she was born; Alice lives with her mother Jane Scott, a councillor for the Labour Party, in Barnsbury and regularly visits her father Paul Greaves, who owns a stable and horses in Devon. She and Georgia become friends over their shared interest in horses; she is Georgia's first close friend and invites Georgia to go riding with her at her father's stables. Georgia's friendship with Alice gives her considerable relief from the emotional abuse inflicted upon her by her stepbrother. Alice also becomes a friend of Nick Duke and is rarely seen without them, making her somewhat difficult to approach given Georgia and Nick's intimidating reputations after City of Stars. In City of Flowers, Sky Meadows expresses an romantic interest in Alice, though is afraid to approach her given his own shyness and because of Georgia and Nick, even though Alice seems to feel the same way. After Georgia and Nick get to know Sky and learn that he is a Stravagante, they encourage him to ask Alice out. She accepts and they tentatively begin a relationship, which is quickly made awkward by the fact that Sky's mother Rosalind soon begins dating Alice's father Paul. Unaware of Sky's stravagations, Alice begins to believe that Sky is actually more interested in Georgia, despite their attempts to tell Alice the truth. When Rodolfo and the Talian Stravaganti learn of how the dedication of Sky and the others to their mission in Talia has adversely affected their personal relationships, they allow Alice to stravagate to Giglia once. Though Alice believes them after receiving a talisman from Giuditta Miele, she finds the experience too strange and refuses to go again.City of Flowers In City of Secrets, Sky mentions that Alice and Georgia are aiming to attend Cambridge University after they complete their studies at Barnsbury. Out of respect for Alice and to focus on school, Sky avoids stravagating again after he is finished his work in Giglia.City of Secrets However, in City of Ships, Alice's relationships with Sky and Georgia are strained as they are compelled to help the new Stravagante Isabel Evans, whom Alice personally does not like because she is aware that Isabel has a crush on Sky. She and Sky break up when he makes it clear he will not give up Talia for her and she openly expresses her ongoing dislike of Isabel, especially when Sky begins dating her. Though Alice and Georgia are able to reconcile, they admittedly have grown apart due to Georgia becoming closer with her Stravaganti friends.City of Ships As a number of the Talian Stravaganti notice, Alice's intense dislike of stravagation has resulted in Isabel being better suited to being with Sky. Alice makes a brief appearance in City of Swords, where she sells her talisman to Mortimer Goldsmith. When Georgia and Sky learn from Mortimer that Alice has sold the talisman, they realize that Georgia's friendship with Alice is likely over''City of Swords''. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:English Character